Farskon Remont
Farskon, the paladin History Most of his life was ordinary until he was pulled into the Darkling world there he hid his identity as a human and was tutored in arcane by a community of friendly Darklings. He recovered there, and seemed to enjoy life there until things made another unexpected turn for him when he found a cross mark on his wrist and figured out his destiny: he was a weapon against the ones who helped him, a paladin. He had to stop the world of Darklings from merging with his world. In addition he is treated with hatred from many Darklings out of a fate he cannot control. Farskon would learn that hatred and discrimination flowed not only through humans, but through darklings as well. He was treated with hostility numerous amounts of times after helping them despite what he is. This forced him into a constant optimistic state for if he would not smile he would be crying. He journeyed to the mountainous area's of this strange world, and was stopped by a whistling man known as Dreamchaser, who was superior in fighting in all forms then he was. This man made quick work of him, and told him that the worlds merging were a positive thing. Farskon refused to believe this; so Dreamchaser took his relics, and left him unconscious on the ground. Things got more mysterious when a vampire by the name of Vaswedes was talking to Dreamchaser a pure human when Farskon was lying on the ground going blank in his mind. Apparently Dreamchaser had asked Vaswedes not to kill Farskon, which the vampire took this word but kicked our protagonists limp form until he bled. A day later Farskon found his darkling friends who had told him off, when he figured out he was a paladin. Four reluctantly helped him on his journey and went further up the steep mountain apparently home to what some call "The one and all." The Paladin told his friends he would find them a passage; he did find a tunnel, but was once again stopped by Dreamchaser. Farskon was angry and fought him valiantly but to no avail. Then Dreamchaser told 3 Darklings who appeared from the shadows that he found the passage way, and they could continue forward. But they ignored the deal with Dreamchaser. They told the whistling man that there was no peace in worlds merging they had used him as a tool to start their war. Dreamchaser still in shock the darklings approached Farskon to kill him. But the whistling man fought them off with his life, and then gave Farskon a knowing smile before the tunnel collapsed. Farskon remembered this smile. Dreamchaser was his brother who disappeared some two years ago and also was pulled into the darkling world. Zack Remont sacrificed himself saving his brother Farskon. This angered Farskon, and he forgot to go back with his friends climbing the mountain and following the passage with rage. There he met the vampire Vaswedes about to ask the "one and all" for a war. Farskon confronted the vampire, and fought but to no avail as the vampire had eaten thousands of pure human souls to gain immunity to Farskon's magic and abilities. The Paladin began yelling at him about how Zack (Dreamchaser) had trusted him, and how he was using people. Vaswedes just laughed, kicking Farskon, explaining that the war is already starting. Then Farskon began yelling once more, and erupted into a powerful light. This was Righteous Fury. The vampire shrieked as holy fire spread around him, and Farskon charged at complete inhuman speed. Farskon then faced the one and all. The story for this unfortunate teen ends when he asks the "one and all" to take something important from him to keep either world from meeting. So he would not have to choose sides. His wish was granted and it took the life of the four friends who stood by him. As he wept for them and threatened to take his own, life a mysterious figure took him back to his world, his home, and his family. Though he stopped a gigantic war between worlds, he always wondered why he could never help himself. Farskon's career in Battledome takes place 3 months after these events where his memories of his old life are tainted with his memories of that traumatic quest. Though he may smile, and joke he's really been using Battledome and it's fighters to forget the sorrow he felt in the year 2012. Category:Battledomers